mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Cut Songs
Cut songs are songs that were at one stage, planned to be sung, or were otherwise recorded, but were cut for specific reasons, whether they were replaced with another song, or for something else unknown. Season 1 One Of Us by Joan Osborne (Pilot) - Sung by Jake, Rachel and Ben Like A Prayer by Madonna ''(Pilot) '''Hero' by Superchick (1x07) Mean Girls by Rachel Crow (1x07) Save You by Kelly Clarkson (1x11) I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock Of Seagulls (1x19) - Sung by Ben Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch (1x22) - Sung by Kurt We Are Golden by MIKA (unknown episode) - Sung by Rachel, Jake, Andrew and Ben *Was later reused in 3x09 Season 2 Movin' On Up by M People (2x03) - Sung by John Waterloo by ''Abba'' (2x04) *Was later reused in 5x20 I Need A Lover by John Mellencamp (2x05) - Sung by Drew Xanadu by Olivia Newton-John (2x06) - Sung by Ryan and Emelia The One That Got Away by Katy Perry (2x10) - Sung by Jake Lonesome Loser 'by ''Little River Band ''(2x11) - Sung by Ben '''Cool Kids '''by ''Echosmith ''(2x11) '''I Want You Back '''by The Jackson 5 ''(2x12) - Sung by Andrew '''Alone by Kelly Clarkson (2x13) Taking Chances by Celine Dion (2x14) - Sung by Rachel Toxic/Poison by Britney Spears/Alice Cooper (2x16) - Sung by Rachel and Jake The History of Wrong Guys from Kinky Boots (2x17) - Sung by Tina Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk (2x18) - sung by Rachel and Jake Honey, Honey by Abba (2x19) - Sung by Jake and Drew Season 3 Signed, Sealed, Delivered by Stevie Wonder (3x01) - Sung by Damien Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fear (3x03) - Sung by Jake Take Me or Leave Me from RENT (3x06) - Sung by Emelia and Billie Love Is In The Air by John Paul Young (3x13) It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls (3x13) - Sung by Tina and Kitty Poker Face by Lady Gaga (3x14) - Sung by Billie This Is How A Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas (3x17) - Sung by Damien and Tina Remind Me/Superbass by Conrad Sewell/Nicki Minaj (3x17) - Sung by Drew and Jake You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi (3x17) - Sung by Drew and Jake Cold Hearted by Paula Abdul (3x17) - Sung by Kitty *Later reused in 5x05 Radio Ga Ga by Queen (3x18) I Forgive You by Kelly Clarkson (3x19) - Sung by Jake, Tina and Kitty You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson (3x19) Don't Be A Girl About it by Kelly Clarkson (3x19) I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett (3x20) *Song was later reused in Season 6 Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me from The Rocky Horror Picture Show (3x20) - Sung by Billie Always Be Yours by Nathaniel (3x22) - Sung by John Season 4 1, 2 Step by Ciara ft. Missy Elliot (4x18) = Sung by Edie and Gabbie Good Life by One Republic (4x22) Season 5 Mercy by Duffy (5x02) - Sung by Charlotte Baby Love by The Supremes (5x03) These Words by Natasha Bedingfield (5x08) - Sung by Rachel Brave by Sara Bareilles (5x09) - Sung by Rachel and Kitty Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson (5x09) *Later reused in 6x22 The Music And The Mirror from A Chorus Line (3x09) - Sung by Rachel Hold On by Wilson Phillips (5x10) Please Don't Say You Love Me by Rachel Platten (5x10) - Sung by Billie and Charlotte Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne (5x11) La Macerena by Los Del Rio (5x11) Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO (5x11) Man, I Feel Like A Women by Shania Twain (5x11) A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson (5x11) - Sung by Tina and Kitty When You Remember by Carrie Underwood (5x12) - Sung by Kitty Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna - Sung by Jake, Tina and Kitty Dancing In The Dark by Bruce Springsteen (5x11) Never Gonna Fall In Love Again by Mark Holden (5x14) - Sung by Jackson and Jake Big, Blonde and Beautiful from Hairspray (5x15) - Sung by Lauren Pumpin' Blood by NONONO (5x16) - Sung by Damien and Jake Let's Hear It For The Boy by Deniece Williams (5x17) - Sung by Kitty Slice Of Heaven by Dave Dobbyn (5x21) - Sung by Trevor Pompeii by Bastille (5x22) Season 6 Ironic by Alanis Morisette (6x01) - Sung by Jake Get Stupid by Ashton Merrygold (6x02) Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea (6x02) - Sung by Jake, Kitty and Tina Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac (6x05) - Sung by John Confetti by Sia (6x06) - Sung by Jake Secrets by Once Republic (6x06) - Sung by Kurt Charlie's Soliloquy from Kinky Boots (6x08) - Sung by Ben Old School Yard by Cat Stevens (6x08) - Sung by Rachel, Jake and Ben Give It Up by Data Rock (6x08) - Sung by Drew Maps by Maroon 5 (6x09) - Sung by Damien We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus (6x10) - Sung by Jake, Rachel, Tina and Kitty Something In The Water/Jesus Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood/Carrie Underwood (6x18) - Sung by Kitty and Tina I Learned From You by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus (6x22) - Sung by Trevor and Kitty Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace (6x22) My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (6x22) - Sung by Jake How To Save a Life by The Fray (6x22)